Mirrors Image
by Ennir
Summary: Emma had been locked up in a cell for over two years when suddenly a strange man comes to visit her. She takes the perfect opportunity to escape and start on her plan to set the world upside down. When she crosses the wrong man, she will come to realize that what made her so dangerous was in fact her biggest weakness.
1. The Darkest Red

**Hey everyone! This is my first Loki story so I'm super excited! This story is slightly AU. It will follow the story lines of the movies with a bit of a twist on them and a bit on the characters. My version of Loki is a bit dark in the beginning but do not fret he will lighten up as the story progresses and become the Loki we all love! So sit back and enjoy!**

 **Warnings for the series: Torture, blood, darkness in general**

* * *

The sound of screams echoed down the long hallway, giving the illusion they were right outside the door. Screaming was one of the few sounds that was always present, day and night. Most of the time, Emma was able to tune them out but these screams were different. They weren't the sounds of someone getting tortured, they were the screams of death. She had heard those screams before, only once when she came to really think about it. She stood up from her place on the floor and walked over to the window that looked out of her cell.

The hallway was dark, the only light coming from the half burnt out light bulbs that were placed too far apart in her opinion. She looked down both sides not seeing anything out of the ordinary. The guard that took residence outside her door was staring at the right side of the hallway, his hand on his gun ready. It was obvious by the guards response those screams were not planned. The hallway went dark, as each light bulb blew simultaneously, the only light coming from her cell. It was enough to illuminate the guard slightly and she could tell he wasn't ready for whatever was coming. Without warning something dashed in front of the window and within seconds the guard was on the floor and blood was splattered on the window. Emma watched as the figure walked in front of her window, having enough light to make out what it was.

A man, a strange one who she had never seen before stood at her window, his face twisted into a sinister smile. Neither said anything, just exchanged looks, taking each other in. There were a few things Emma could tell right off the bat. One was that who ever this man was he deemed himself as very important. He held himself with honor, something she felt was all in his head. Another thing she noticed was that he had more than likely been recently tortured. There were no marks on him that she could see, although the weird clothes had on covered him from head to toe. However she could see in the shakiness of his body, the way his eyes looked hallow, and the sweat beading down his head. His overly pale skin made all those features stand out even more. It was something she had learned to see in people.

He obviously could see that Emma wouldn't be as easy to kill as the guards he just slaughtered, maybe that was why he was stalling. Waiting for her to make the first move. Emma was confident enough knowing either way she was winning this. "So big boy how'd you find your way all the way down here? A little lost?" She asked a small smirk covering her face.

"I was told you could help me in my endeavors. So here I am." The man spoke harshly. His voice had an accent she had never heard before, possibly British if it had to sound like something. There was no way this man traveled that far for something, or for her unless it was something truly valuable. "I'm looking for an artifact called the tesseract. It has come to my understanding that you are of the few humans who know it's whereabouts so if you wouldn't like to end up as your other pathetic friends I suggest you tell me right where I can find it."

Emma raised her eyebrows at him, her smile only growing as she took a step closer to the window. "Well did it ever occur to you maybe that isn't the best idea? Threatening someone who is locked up in a prison cell, 5 stories underground. I mean there must be a reason I'm here right? Besides why would I tell a murderous raging psycho where one of the universe's most powerful artifacts is? I feel like who ever hit you probably did it a bit too hard."

She watched as anger overcame him. His fists balled up and without warning the 5 inch window that kept them separated shattered, sending glass flying in every direction. Emma covered her eyes with her arm, a few shards cutting her as they flew past. When she lowered her arm there were at least 10 versions of the man all encircling her. They each held a golden spear that had a glowing blue stone inside of it. Was this how he was drawing his power? "I'll make sure to have this hurt more than you could ever imagine. You will tell me where the tesseract is." All the clones spoke at one time.

"Astral projection is pretty cool, but you want to see a neat little trick?" She asked a smile forming back on her face. All the clones disappeared within seconds, leaving only the original standing in front of her as his smile faded away and his eyes glossed over. He looked around the room, grabbing onto his spear tighter. Emma took a few steps back once she was sure he couldn't see her, grabbing a folded up piece of paper she had hidden in between her mattress and shoving it in her pocket before turning back to the man. Maybe she could twist this even more so in her favor. She crossed her arms, and his eyes unglossed as he quickly scanned the room until they he found her. "So sweet pea, you ready to make a deal or do you really wanna fight this out?" She questioned.

"How did you do that? Where was I?" He demanded. Taking a step towards her he extended the spear until it was touching her chest. A sinister smile grew and fell in the matter of seconds. He tried again removing the spear and placing it back on her chest, becoming surprised when whatever he had tried didn't work. Emma pushed the spear away slowly, raising her eyebrow at him as if to ask her previous question again. He rolled his eyes, and half nodded for her to start.

"I want you to take me to an address. Once I get there, I will tell you where the tesseract is. We part ways and hopefully never see each other again. Pretty easy deal if you ask me."

She could tell he was seconds from another outburst, he really had anger issues. Without a word he turned and knocked down the door , standing outside waiting for her to lead the way. Emma walked out into the hallway and stopped abruptly, staring into the darkness. "Lighting this hallway is also in the deal, because I'd prefer not to get any blood on these shoes. They're new." She shrugged quickly. The man rolled his eyes once more, raising his spear until the hallway was dimly lit. Emma led the way, being sure not to step on any of the fallen guards as she went. She knew she should feel bad for these men that had died, but as each face passed she only felt more and more relief. 'People die every day nothing makes you special.' a voice rang in her head. It was true, besides feeling would only make her weaker.

Once they reached the elevator, they walked in and she hit the big L button just as the doors closed. Her heart was racing and she wasn't sure why. Maybe because she was finally out of her cell after two years, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Once the doors dinged open, the man started to lead the way but Emma stood solid, staring at the scene before her. The once bright operation room was now dimly lit and painted with different shades of red. More fitting to what this room was used for. There were bodies covering most of the floor and all the equipment was overturned or broken. She recognized the doctors and scientists, even some of the nurses. Some faces were new, people that must had started after her solitary, but her face twisted into concern when through all the scanned faces, she couldn't find the one she was looking for.

The elevator doors started to close and the man held his spear out to prevent that outcome. "Don't tell me someone who is locked up 5 stories underground is afraid of some dead bodies."

"Afraid isn't the word I would use." She answered coldly. She walked past him, making her way through the room carefully. You would think with most of the base in one room at least someone would have been able to stop this guy, instead she had a feeling he cut them down too easily. If she needed to actually fight him she was going to need to get that spear out of his possession. She could only imagine the possibilities if she had it.

Once she reached the doors on the other side of the room she flung them open and saw a perfect escape straight to where the front doors used to be. She assumed the man must have used his anger and blew them in. The outside was the only thing giving the hallway light and she walked with a purpose towards the front, the man right behind her. An unknown force pulled Emma suddenly into the darkness, and pushed her up against the wall. She felt sticky wet hands grasped around both of her arms, and she contained herself not to act out.

"Help. Me." A females voice spoke softly. Out the corner of her eye she noticed the blue glow from the man's spear coming straight for her. She didn't flinch as she heard the noises of the spear entering the woman's flesh. She closed her eyes when she felt the hands slowly fall off of her until she heard the body hit the floor. She started to wipe the blood off her arms with the bottom of shirt but she was cut short.

"Can we go now?" The man asked angrily, grabbing Emma and shoving her towards the door. She didn't bother turning around to see who the women was, or even at the man who had for a second time today killed that very woman. It wouldn't be hard but Emma had to pull her plan off perfectly if she hoped to keep herself from the same fate.


	2. Hearts Desire

Sitting in the back of the SUV, Emma tried her hardest to keep her eyes off the man that sat next to her but she was finding it hard. There were so many questions she had that she needed answers to. Who was he, where was he from and most importantly why was he after the tesseract. She knew she would get no response to any of them so she didn't bother asking, but she was good at reading people so maybe she could wiggle it out of him unknowingly.

Her gaze moved to the two men in the front seats who she assumed were his bodyguards. The thought made her smile, thinking someone like him would need bodyguards. She noticed though that both the men's eyes were the same shade of blue that resembled the stone from the man's spear. The same spear he had touched to her chest, that seemingly had no effect. Were they under some spell she was impervious to?

"What are you?" The man asked breaking the silence and pulling her from her thoughts. She glanced over at him, confusion crossing her face.

"What am I? A girl. Human. Impatient at how slow we are going. Whichever you want to run with is your choice." She shrugged. She wasn't even sure what sort of question that was, it was beyond random. She moved her Rocky's up front, looking at the clock on the dash. 1:34 A.M. It wasn't like she was actually in a hurry to be there but she didn't want to be with this man any longer than she needed to be.

"You mind controlled a god, I don't believe in the slightest you are but a mere human. No human could overcome me so easily. Do not lie."

A god? He was joking right. She smiled thinking this guy was crazier than she originally guessed. "A god? A god of what exactly? You don't look like much of a god. Also if you were truly a god then why would you searching for more power unless you are just a waste of a god. Pathetic if you ask me."

Emma was starting to understand that pushing this mans buttons was becoming easier and easier. He balled his fists and she was violently slammed against the side of the SUV, slamming her head against the window. She really needed to learn to wear her seatbelt. The man held the spear up to her throat as she sat back up, his face telling her he was not playing around.

"Where is the tesseract." His voice rang dark in her ears. Her words really pierced him.

"We had a deal." She muttered, looking between him and the spear.

He pressed it into her neck, cutting her just slightly, watching as a small line of blood trickled down the blade of his spear. "Well I'm changing the deal. I'm not here to oblige to the likings of some pathetic mortal. I will give you one chance to tell me or you are no longer useful to me."

She thought for a second, knowing very well if she told him then she also wouldn't be useful to him either. "I will tell you now but what is stopping you from killing me right after I speak?"

"Nothing." He replied coldly. She tilted her head slightly, looking at the man intently. He was serious, she had a fifty fifty chance of surviving this. With either outcome she was going to make him work for the tesseract.

"Malibu point. California. It's heavily guarded but I have a feeling that won't be much of an issue for you."

A dark smile crossed his face as his hand tightened around his spear. "You would be correct in that assumption." Before he had the chance to cut her throat, Emma stared into the man's eyes, watching as they glossed over and he stopped moving. The mans face shifted to the same dumbfounded look he had back in her cell.

The SUV slowly came to a stop and Emma opened the door, moving the spear away from her slowly before jumping out of the SUV. She stared at the spear that was still extended at her, a million thoughts running through her mind. She wanted to grab it and run but she knew better than that. She needed this man to leave her alone not give him more reasons to kill her. "Well Mr. Manson it was great to meet you. Thanks for the ride to… wherever we are. I wish you the best of luck in your quest."

With that she shut the door and looked around. They were in some small town she had never been to before. She wasn't sure how close she was to her destination but anything was better than nothing. The street was quiet and she watched as the SUV drove off quickly. She would let them go once they were far enough away.

She walked down the street looking for any indication of where she was. It felt almost like a ghost town, not seeing one person or even a car pass in the minutes she had been walking. Maybe people too their sleep seriously around here. The streets were lined with little shops that were all ran out of houses. She saw some restaurants that were in warehouse buildings but only two. She imagined this is one of this towns where everyone knows everyone.

She pulled out the folded up piece of paper and read it over. 2917 Carlisle Blvd NE Albuquerque, NM. She had stared at this paper for years and finally it was her time to visit it. As she kept walking she happened upon a big house with all the lights on. A big sign sat out front that read Heart's Desire Bed and Breakfast. Maybe someone inside could lead her in the right direction.

Emma walked up onto the porch of the old style Victorian pink house, taking in all her surroundings. She couldn't remember the last time she had been outside long enough to enjoy it. She took a seat at one of the rocking chairs, letting the breeze just blow across her face.

She enjoyed the little things when she could but she had to remind herself not to dwell on them or she would risk her life. She got up promptly and made her way to the front door, opening it slowly. She noticed a young lady and an older woman sitting behind a desk talking to each other intently.

They were discussing a tv show they had running on the small old style TV sitting on the counter behind them. They took notice of Emma the second she walked through the door, both of their faces showing signs of shock and concern.

The old lady got up first, practically running around the desk straight up to Emma. "Oh my sweet girl are you alright? What happened to you?" She asked reaching out to Emma. She backed away instinctively, looking down once she realized what the woman was staring at.

Clear as day, she noticed her arms were covered in dried blood. She realized how she must look to them right now. Some girl they've never seen before shows up covered in blood, wearing all all white pants and tank top. She only prayed they didn't try to call the police. She had since forgotten about the woman that begged her for help, grabbing her arms in her last attempt for life.

The younger woman came around with a blanket, throwing it over Emma's shoulders with a rub on her back. "Honey you look just horrible, and what happened to your neck?" She questioned. "Maybe we should call Roger." She looked up at the older woman and they nodded in some silent agreement.

"Please don't call anyone, I'm not here to start trouble. I just was trying to find out where I am." Emma spoke softly trying not to alarm the women. They exchanged worried looks before the older woman finally spoke.

"Oh sweetie you're in Raton New Mexico."

New Mexico. At least she was close to her destination, the same state was a good start. The woman urged her to sit down, assuring her they would not call the police. The young woman ran around frantically grabbing water and some type of pills to give to Emma.

She gladly accepted the water but there was no way she would take any pills. It was interesting to watch the two women try so hard to take care of her. It was something she had never witnessed and the more they did the more uncomfortable Emma became.

She went along with it for a while but after twenty minutes of small talk she had enough and tried to leave. "Just stay the night! It's on the house. You can head out tomorrow but we think you should rest." The younger woman pleaded. She thought about it heavily but in the end declined. She needed to get to Albuquerque by morning.

"I really must get going. I'm needed in Albuquerque by tomorrow." Emma stood handing the banker that had been covering her shoulders back to the young woman. She held up a finger to Emma running behind the desk and pulling out a small grey book.

"We have a bus that runs from Denver to Albuquerque every few days and it's about time it stops here again," she flipped through the pages with purpose a huge smile crossing her face as she found what she was looking for, "ah ha! The next bus will be here tomorrow morning at 8 A.M! Pick up is a street over at highway 87."

"Just stay the night, shower, we can get you on that bus tomorrow." The old woman beamed. She guess it couldn't hurt. It wasn't like she would get there any faster tonight. She nodded finally accepting defeat and the two women beamed with excitement. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
